Cat's Choice
by weesh
Summary: Adrien Agreste is torn between his feelings for two lovely girls: Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A Miraculous one shot.


Cat's Choice

…

Adrien Agreste scrolled through the photos on his phone from the weekend and smiled.

He had just spent the last two days with his friends and had a wonderful time. Although, he had to admit that Alya and Nino were a bit preoccupied with their relationship which left Adrien and Marinette to keep each other company. But he wasn't about to complain. It was Marinette who made the weekend special for him after all.

The foursome had gone to the zoo and hung out at Adrien's quite a bit, nothing special by most standards perhaps. But spending time with them and filling his large empty house with people and sound made a big difference to Adrien. Since his father was in jail and Adrien had severely limited the staff while on his own, the house remained quiet most of the time and he often got lonely.

Marinette had made all the difference over the last 6 months for him. She had been supportive and caring and a best friend as he dealt with the aftermath of Gabriel being revealed as Hawkmoth.

Adrien had been in shock at first: his whole world turned upside down when he found out his father was the super villain he and Ladybug spent the better part of three years fighting. The final defeat was bittersweet for him. They succeeded in stopping the bad guy but Adrien's life would never be the same. When Ladybug refused to reveal their identities to one another afterward, he had to hide his pain and shame at the new reality he faced. Cat Noir had to be a stern hero at the trial while Adrien made sporadic appearances as a truly grieving son who just lost the only parent he had left.

At only 17 years old Adrien was able to take over the company in his father's stead and receive his inheritance a year earlier than planned, allowing him to retain his home and most of his lifestyle. But he faded from public appearances while he recovered and no one criticized him for it. Nino, Alya and Marinette were beside him the whole way. The latter's sweetness and support being a huge part of why Adrien continued to function at all for those first few difficult months.

And that's what brought him to the realization he had this weekend. Adrien looked at a photo on his phone again. Marinette smiled up at him, eyes shining with delight. He grinned down at the photo. She was beautiful and kind and somehow, even in his broken state, she cared for him. That was the part which amazed him most. Sure, a year ago Nino let it slip to Adrien that Marinette had a crush on him. But he hadn't really given it much thought until later. For years he had been so enamored of Ladybug that he didn't let anything else in. But then there was Marinette; sweet, fumbling, artistic and talented and she was his friend. His first real friend if he was truly honest about it. And she hadn't once faltered in defending him or anyone who needed it. She unfailingly saw the best in people. And if she saw something worthwhile in him, an unlucky boy with the power of complete destruction, then there must be something more to him than simply being a pretty face and cover model for his father. And all of this caught his attention before the complete and utter downfall of Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug never understood Cat Noir's depression after defeating Hawkmoth. She claimed others had lost so much more and seemed to think he was merely upset at not having a formidable foe, as if regular crime was too boring for him. And he couldn't tell her the truth. She still adamantly refused to share personal information of any kind, other than finally admitting that she had feelings for some guy she went to school with. So he backed off on the flirting a little and finally admitted to himself that he might not ever win his lady's heart.

That was another thing which lead to this decision. It popped into his head when he said goodbye to Marinette that evening, not even a full half hour ago. He wished more than anything that they didn't have to say goodbye, that he could keep her by his side, and a brightness and hope filled him for the future. He hadn't felt anything like that since he was first given his miraculous. And he knew in that moment what he wanted, what he needed, and what he absolutely couldn't give up.

...

"Ladybug, can we talk?" Cat Noir asked as he sat down beside her on a rooftop an hour later. They were meeting up for their usual Saturday night check in. They still fought crime and watched for threats to the city on a regular basis but didn't run into each other too often. Which was why they decided four months ago to do this weekly meet up to talk.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" Ladybug answered. "What have you been up to this week? Stop any bank robberies?"

"Yeah, two of them, but that's not what I want to talk about." He looked out over the city lights below and took a deep breath. "I made a decision I think you should know about."

"What is it?" She asked, sensing his tension.

"You and I are friends, but that's all we're ever going to be, isn't it?" It was more a statement than a question. "I mean, you aren't ever going to want to know me behind the mask. Even after Hawkmoth you refused and I just... I.." he trailed off and they were silent.

Ladybug didn't know how to respond and she suspected there was more her partner needed to say. She thought he understood why they kept their secret.

"I've loved you from the start, my lady. But flirting with you isn't enough. There's a girl I know in my other life. She likes me and over the last few years I've gotten to know her and ... She's the only one who's ever made me feel the way you do. And I'm going to pursue her." He said with determination.

"And you wanted to tell me first?" She guessed.

"Yes. I always thought that eventually we'd share our full identities and be together but you've made it clear that's not what you want. With her I can build a life and a have a future again. I need that. She gives me hope." He said.

Ladybug watched him sadly. She cared for her partner, she did, but she had never returned his romantic feelings. For better or worse her future hopes and dreams were still pinned on Adrien Agreste. They were finally getting somewhere after all these years and she couldn't give up on that.

"I think that's wonderful Cat. You deserve to be happy. I was never the girl to give you that."

"Because of that guy you like right?" He said. She never would give him any more information on him but she had loved the nameless guy as long as Cat had loved her.

"Like you said- he gives me hope for the future." Ladybug said.

Cat nodded and stood up to go.

"Well, wish me luck then. I can't tell her about Cat Noir but if Marinette ever finds out I hope she understands." He extended his staff and prepared to leap away into the night.

"What did you just say?" Ladybug demanded.

Cat paused and noted her shocked expression. "Sorry. I know you said no names. It just slipped out. Forget I said anything."

"The girl you like is named Marinette? The one you are choosing over me?" She clarified.

Cat smiled and it lit up his whole face. "Yes. Marinette is the girl I love." He answered.

"But, . . . what?! How do you know her?" She asked in a panic.

"Don't worry. I know you are friends but this isn't because of the few times I protected her. I know her in my normal life. She's a good friend and more, you know? Just like with you, how could I get to know her and not love her?"

"And she knows you, as your normal self?" She asked.

"Yes. You know, I felt bad for liking you both this past year. But I realized I can have more with her and it's not fair to chase after you if I'm not what you want." He paused thoughtfully. "It's not fair to me either. You'll always be my bugaboo but it's time I had a sweetheart who loves me in return. I'm going to do my best to make that happen." He grinned at her in full Cat Noir mode.

"Wait! I don't know... I mean, are you sure about this? I would hate to see you get hurt." Ladybug said. She was racking her brain to figure out who he was. How could he love her civilian self? Who on earth was Cat Noir?

"I'm sure. I just had the best weekend of my life. She makes me happy and I know I can make her happy too." He answered assuredly.

"This weekend? Marinette spent this weekend with... Adrien." She gaped at him. "No, it can't be. You're not..."

Cat blanched as she stuttered over her discovery.

"You're Adrien Agreste?" She asked quietly.

"Did Marinette tell you about us?" He asked. No reason to deny it now. And maybe things would be better this way.

"I...she...um." Ladybug stuttered.

Cat flinched. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to know. But it doesn't matter anymore. Hawkmoth can't use us to hurt each other since he's in jail and his miraculous is with Master Fu. No normal criminals can touch us. And if," he paused and swallowed thickly. "If I need to give my miraculous up to have a normal future with Marinette I will. Actually I should go talk to Master Fu." He trailed off, lost in thought about this latest declaration. He hadn't considered it before this moment but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew they were true.

"What? Cat slow down. You can't be serious. You love being Cat Noir." Ladybug responded in shock.

"I do." He agreed. "But all of the things it allowed me to escape from are gone. I have my own real freedom now outside of the mask. I don't think I want to keep this secret from Marinette. If I'm going to give myself to her, heart and soul, I need to give her everything. It's what she deserves."

"Cat." Ladybug's voice cracked and there were tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my lady. This isn't about deserting you or shirking my duty. It's about choosing a different path. Please don't take it personally." He misinterpreted her tears.

Ladybug shook her head. "You really do love Marinette."

"I told you I did."

"And you are serious about this decision." She confirmed.

"Completely." He agreed.

Ladybug walked straight to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hesitated to return the gesture. "Um. I suppose this is goodbye then." He said.

"No. No goodbyes necessary." she said as she lifted onto her toes to reach for him in a kiss. He ducked away from her quickly, before she made contact with his lips, and danced along the edge of the rooftop with his cat-like grace. Once he was safely away he turned back to her in anger.

"What are you doing? You deny my flirting for years and now that I choose someone else you want to kiss me? You can't do that now!"

Ladybug stared at him in shock. In her joy at this revelation - that the man she loved felt the same and was willing to give up something he cherished for her - she had forgotten herself completely. He didn't know he'd just confessed everything to Marinette. And she had messed up.

"Adrien, please, I didn't mean to..."

"No." He cut her off. "I trusted you. I thought you would understand." He turned from her, ran along the rooftop and vaulted away into the night.

...

Adrien paced in his room.

What was going on? How could Ladybug do that to him? Was it a test?

"Go to sleep kid. Stop overthinking it." Plagg counseled from his pillow on the couch.

"You go to sleep." Adrien retorted.

"Pacing like a caged lion isn't doing you any good." Plagg pointed out.

"I thought honesty was supposed to be a good thing -that girls like it when guys share their feelings and respect their wishes." Adrien ranted.

A knock on the window startled him and he glanced at Plagg in panic but the mini god just shrugged at him. Adrien exhaled in frustration then turned to face Ladybug as she watched him uncertainly from her perch on his windowsill. He walked over to open the glass and stepped back for her to drop gracefully into his room.

She held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see or talk to right now. I kind of hate myself at the moment. I just want to apologize." She said quickly.

Adrien chuckled darkly. "The irony is that if you'd shown up in my room in the middle of the night just a year ago it would have been a dream come true for me." He moved farther away from her, putting the couch between them.

She glanced down at the kwami sitting in front of Adrien on a cushion. He merely yawned at her in boredom.

Ladybug nodded. "I understand. I'd like to explain but I don't think you want to hear why I did what I did right now so just please know that I am sorry."

"And that's just it: more secrets instead of direct honesty." Adrien grumbled.

"I know." She replied with head hung down.

Adrien sighed. "I didn't want things to end this way, but I think you should go."

"Adrien, can I just try one thing- ask you to trust me one more time?" Ladybug pleaded.

He debated silently for a moment but couldn't handle the look in her eyes. "No funny stuff." He warned.

She held up her hands again. "I promise I won't come near you or touch you. And I'll keep talking so you know where I am." She promised. When he nodded she continued in a quiet even voice.

"Close your eyes. Now imagine you didn't make the decision to choose someone else and you held out hope that one day you and Ladybug would be together. Then out of nowhere she shows up and unknowingly tells you that's she's completely in love with your civilian self and who she is behind the mask all at once. Imagine having to realign everything you know about her two halves and being so happy that she chose you, despite your flaws and mistakes and stubbornness. And she's willing to give up something important for you. How would you feel?"

Adrien listened carefully as she spoke. With his eyes closed he tried to imagine what she described. But something wasn't right. He didn't declare his love for her and he _had_ decided to move on. His forehead creased with concern at this change.

"I know I made a mistake and I didn't react the way I should. I was overwhelmed and had a lot to take in. But maybe you can forgive me and we can stay friends?" She said hopefully.

Adrien opened his eyes to respond that she would always have him as a friend but froze at the sight before him. Marinette stood in front of him wringing her hands nervously while a red kwami floated beside her. His mouth hung open in surprise, his mind trying to wrap itself around what his eyes were seeing. She was looking at the floor in shame and began to gesture with her hands as she spoke quickly.

"I never should have tried to kiss you like that, but everything you said just...and then you were mad and I knew I couldn't wait until you came to me as Marinette and how could I act like I didn't know? And I'm sure you'll hate me now for keeping secrets and lying to you for so long and I know you want a clean start and I'm not what you thought I was so you might not want me anymore. But at least I would never ask you to give up your miraculous for me right? That has to count for something. Along with the fact that you are the boy at school I've been in love with forever which was why I always rejected Cat Noir. So I was rejecting you for you but I didn't know it so at least I was true to one of you even though you are the same person but I didn't know that."

While Marinette rambled anxiously Adrien jumped over the couch and strode straight to her where he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her to stop her rant.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"And I love you." She responded before kissing him eagerly in return.

Adrien's arms encircled her as he kissed her cheek and temple and in her hair. He held her close and tight and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I thought I was going crazy trying to choose between the two of you this last year." He admitted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have agreed to the reveal when you asked. It must have been awful to fight your own father. I had no idea."

"Shhh. It's ok. You were there for me the whole way."

"But as your partner I should have been on your side too. I was so worried about Adrien that I blew off Cat Noir and didn't see how badly you were hurting." She argued.

"But Marinette was there and because of it I realized I can't live without her." Adrien said.

Marinette caught her breath. Adrien smiled warmly at her and kissed her gently.

"Just please don't reject me now." He said quietly.

"Never. Anything you want it's yours. I'll do anything for you." She vowed.

"Hold that thought." Adrien pressed a finger to her lips and stepped away. He went to his desk and took something from one of the drawers. She watched him take a deep steadying breath before turning back to face her, love radiating from his eyes.

Adrien came back and stood directly in front of her. He lifted a small black box between them.

"It was my mother's. I'd be honored if you would accept this ring and marry me." He said and opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

Marinette gasped and looked up from the ring into Adrien's eyes.

"Yes!" She gasped again when he kissed her deeply. He fumbled for a moment to take the ring from the box with shaking hands and slid it onto her finger.

"After you went home tonight I promised myself I would change things so you wouldn't ever have to leave again. I want to share everything with you Marinette. My life, my future, my dreams."

She nodded joyfully, overwhelmed with his generous offer.

"I love you so much Adrien. I have for years. I want to share all of that with you too."

"Then there's something we should do right now." He said.

"What?"

"I want to drive you home and tell your parents."

"They love you too!" Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien laughed happily. "That's good. Maybe they won't be upset we want to marry so young."

Marinette shook her head. "They are true romantics at heart. They've been asking a lot of questions lately since I've been spending time with you. They know all about my crush and I think they are rooting for us as a couple."

"Well that makes it easier." Adrien observed.

"Everything will be easier now that we won't have secrets." Marinette said.

"I like the sound of that." Adrien said.

He took her hand and after shutting the window led her through the house to his car. Their kwamis followed close by and ducked into their usual hiding spots. They drove to the bakery and Adrien kissed the hand that now wore his mother's ring before they went inside to be greeted by a whole new family. Adrien smiled as he and Marinette were caught up in a huge hug with her parents. Yes, he had definitely made the right choice.

…

The End


End file.
